


LOF百粉点梗A

by mstyrande



Series: LOF百粉点梗 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M, 伪站街, 冬叉 - Freeform, 奶汁炖肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOF百粉点梗冬叉篇<br/>点梗关键字：晨起仪式、站街、腿脚按摩、ABO、奶汁炖肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOF百粉点梗A

日本，东京。  
最大的红灯区。  
最混乱的揽客地。  
能够一夜暴富的天堂。  
也是摄去生命与希望的地狱。

暧昧的霓虹灯光把这一片臃肿的街区罩在暖融融的光晕之中，在这看似充满快活的温柔乡里，充斥翻涌着社会底层的污浊与沉渣。  
刚刚入夜，在这里闲逛的人并不多。靠出卖皮肉为生的Omega们百无聊赖地或倚或靠，站在街边为招徕生意做着最后的准备。对于这些昼伏夜出的人而言，这是他们一天之中的清晨，香水和信息素掺杂在一起的味道就是晨起呼吸到的第一口空气。  
根据经验，周三的生意并不会太好，所以他们三三两两地凑在一起闲聊。  
对，是他们。六种性别分别占据街区的六条主路，给买家提供最方便快捷的选择方式。  
也正是因为如此，这条街上的Omega聊的几乎是同一个话题：最近有口味奇特的土豪专门挑怀孕的Omega带走，或者还在哺乳期的也可能被选中。有些没再回来，有些赚了大钱回家养胎。那些没回来的——  
Omega们在烟雾缭绕中媚眼横流，故作神秘：据说是被看中留下，拿了更多的钱，至于做什么……  
有人在胸前比了个下流的手势，引来骚浪的笑声。  
在形形色色的说笑打闹中，街角多了一个陌生的Omega，格格不入地杵在街灯下面，衬衫仔裤，清爽有余，可惜了那张看上去还带着点儿放荡的脸，更何况年纪也确实有些大了。  
Omega们打量着他，并不认为他今天能接上一单生意——遮盖剂就算能减轻他被标记后的味道，也掩不住甜兮兮的奶香味儿——这不过又是一个听了传说就想来撞大运的傻瓜。  
动力十足的轰鸣和布加迪威龙同时出现在莺莺燕燕的视野中，整条街瞬间噤声，静得似乎能听到所有人的心脏伴着耀武扬威的排气管声浪砰然而动。  
那个傻瓜真的撞大运了——讨价还价之后，他半推半就地被拉进了豪车。  
Omega们眼巴巴看着从指缝里溜走的大买家扬长而去，手上划着十字，嘴里却在祝车里的那个婊子下地狱。

坐在车里的“婊子”很不开心，他双手抱胸，直视前方，肱二头肌几乎撑破衬衫：“这是第几次了？我到底还能不能出个完整的任务？”  
“朗姆洛……”  
Omega目不斜视，伸手把他的Alpha的头拨正：“别拿狗狗眼看我。看路，好好开车。”  
“我只是担心你的安全，史蒂夫说这次的任务目标是超级恶棍团伙。”  
“超级恶棍团伙，不行。超级恶棍，不行。叛变特工，不行。投敌科学家，不行。杀人犯，不行。纵火犯，不行。强奸犯，不行。连金融犯罪都不行——那么巴恩斯中士，请你告诉我，我到底能出什么任务？还是你想让我去档案室？每天在你来查档案的时候给你一个爱的亲亲？”  
“朗姆洛，我——”  
“这次的任务目标专门针对怀孕Omega进行人体改造，旨在创造超级士兵培育母体，所以我很担心你被他们抓住、伤害。你想说这个是吗？”  
“朗姆洛，别这样。我们刚把所有事情都理顺，家里添了两个小崽子。我们可以过更和平的日子。”  
“冬日战士？神盾特工？和平？你觉得我们俩的脸上写过这个词儿吗？”  
“这不是你想要的吗？在九头蛇的时候，你说过无数次的未来。我都记得。”  
巴基的右手悄悄搭上了朗姆洛的大腿。  
朗姆洛叹了口气：“Winter……”  
巴基知道他已经获得了Omega的原谅。  
“Winter，那确实是我曾经想要的。但我现在更希望我们的崽子们能做个普通人，生活在没有超级恶棍的世界里，至少恶棍不要像现在那么多。”  
“你知道吗？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“你说话的腔调越来越像史蒂夫了。”  
“不，”朗姆洛换了个更舒服的坐姿，“美国队长可干不了当街卖肉的活儿。”  
“你能？你一个晚上多少钱？我能买你一晚吗？”  
巴基的右手不但没有离开朗姆洛的大腿，还色情地蹭到了更深入的地方。  
“3000美元，现金，随你怎么干。”  
朗姆洛略微分开腿，方便巴基用手指去勾他的拉链。  
“这价有点虚高。”  
“物超所值。要验货吗？先生？”  
朗姆洛舔唇，微笑，与巴基在后视镜中目光交汇。  
巴基收回手，摆出一副道貌岸然的样子。  
“我闻到你身上被标记的味道了。你的Alpha的味道真难闻。”  
朗姆洛撑着扶手箱欺上巴基，声音低哑，饱含欲望。  
“是啊。我今天就指着从您这儿赚奶粉钱了。”  
每说几个词，朗姆洛就会舔一下巴基的耳廓。  
“啧啧，你自己的奶水不够么？”  
朗姆洛把巴基的手拉进自己已经解开的衬衫领口，按在胸前。  
“只要3000美元，今天晚上的份就都是您的，先生。”  
指间湿润黏腻的触感几乎引爆巴基的裤裆。  
“2800。你把车座弄脏了。”  
两根手指揉捏着湿哒哒的小肉粒，巴基看上去比朗姆洛还舒服。  
“不划价，先生。我猜您更想看我把座垫舔干净？”  
“你的舌头有更好的用处，你这个……浪货……”  
巴基几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这几个字。  
漂移甩尾，停车入位。巴基在酒店的电梯里就顶着朗姆洛恨不得把他就地正法。  
朗姆洛以手遮眼，挡住电梯里刺眼的光线和摄像头，被巴基埋在自己颈窝里亲吻吮吸的挑逗弄得轻笑出声。  
“先生，您太性急了。”

“我要替你的Alpha好好教育教育你。”  
巴基把朗姆洛甩在床上，居高临下地宣布。  
“我的Alpha……是个俄罗斯肥佬，吃得多，脾气臭，秒射男。”  
遮盖剂已经失效，Omega香甜诱人的味道开始弥漫整个总统套房，与之接踵而至的是Alpha如冰雪暴一般横扫万千的信息素。  
巴基一口咬中朗姆洛的标记腺，不用看也知道他的Omega此时什么都说不出来，盈满泪水的琥珀色眼眸似乎下一秒就要流出金灿灿的蜂蜜。金属手指揪住朗姆洛的乳头，巴基爱极了他的Omega被信息素摆弄得夹紧双腿不能自持的模样。  
朗姆洛开口，想嘲讽巴基不付钱就强上的卑劣行径，却被愈发浓稠的信息素逼出了带着颤音的呻吟。  
巴基把朗姆洛剥得干干净净，自己却只拉开裤链露出阴茎，得意洋洋地把自家Omega钉在身下。  
“爱的教育，喜欢么？”  
被凶猛抽插几乎操进床垫里的朗姆洛用浪得滴水的屁股含住Alpha，轻哼着索吻。  
巴基故意避开他的唇，牙齿衔着他的耳垂厮磨。  
朗姆洛哽咽了一声，醇厚醉人的Omega气息在空气中炸裂。  
巴基没想到这么一点点的刺激也能换来如此大的惊喜，他睁大眼睛，故意说出事实。  
“你发情了。”  
朗姆洛拼尽最后一点力气抱住巴基，想讨一个痛痛快快的高潮。他也不知道为什么会这样。  
巴基笑得天真又纯洁。  
“你的Alpha最爱吃奶汁炖肉，记得吗？”  
朗姆洛颤栗着点头，又摇头。  
巴基在他的胸口留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕，吸住了被蹂躏得红润肿胀的乳头。  
朗姆洛失声尖叫，他软绵绵的反抗并没有挣脱巴基的桎梏。他的Alpha吸了多久，他就高潮了多久——他的屁股甚至贪婪地把阴茎吞进了生殖腔，上下双重刺激让这高潮迅猛而持久。  
朗姆洛的阴茎硬得发疼，屁股像开了闸的水龙头一样飙水，奶水却被吸得几近干涸。  
从高潮里回过神来又被巴基喂了一嘴“鲜奶”的朗姆洛抽泣着强调。  
“这得加钱。”  
“没问题。”  
巴基把朗姆洛翻了个身，咬着他的后颈开始了新一轮的征伐。

在情潮中被巴基死去活来操了足足一夜的朗姆洛在天色将明之时已经快要虚脱。  
眼看巴基已经第四次把他洗干净抱出浴室，朗姆洛忍不住开口讨饶：“腿，抽筋。”  
巴基吃得餍足，又恢复了温柔小王子的作派，乖乖给趴在床上的Omega揉腿——只不过没揉两下就揉到了屁股上。  
朗姆洛左挪右挪也躲不开巴基的魔爪，回头怒目而视。  
巴基讪笑，手指却不愿放过柔软的臀肉：“那我们换个晨起仪式？”  
朗姆洛挑眉，眼睁睁看着巴基把脸埋进了自己的屁股。  
灵活的舌头在清爽了不超过两分钟的后穴里肆意舔弄，朗姆洛伸向抑制剂的手跌落在床边。  
明年这个时候，家里也许又能添上一只小崽子了。  
噢，最好添两只。  
巴基想到这一点，觉得自己的生活再完满不过。


End file.
